


House of Sin

by mordanbooqs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, Escort Service, F/M, Kinks, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordanbooqs/pseuds/mordanbooqs
Summary: ESTA OBRA ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DEL FANFIC QUE ESCRIBE ADA P RIX.*Hermione necesita algo un poco...diferente.Sus amigas le han hablado de un servicio de escorts, que se encarga de encontrar a alguien que pueda satisfacer tus deseos y necesidades ideales.Pero lo último que esperaba era que cierta persona de su pasado apareciera en la puerta de su casa...¿Quién será el primero en rendirse en esta batalla de voluntades?*Si te gusta que Draco sea un poco oscuro, dominante y sombrío, esta historia te va a encantar...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	House of Sin

**Author's Note:**

* * *

Hermione tomó una profunda bocanada de aire cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa.

Nada de red Flú en su primer encuentro... era demasiado personal para tratarse de dos personas que se veían por primera vez.

Ella sabía que el encuentro era una mera transacción. Las reglas del Club eran estrictas, transparentes y muy profesionales. Hermione era plenamente consciente de que no ocurriría nada sórdido hasta que se firmasen los contratos y ambos participantes estuviesen dispuestos a seguir adelante con el acuerdo.

Un escalofrío nervioso la recorrió al pensar a quién vería cuando abriera la puerta. El club privado _La Casa del Pecado_ era sinónimo de satisfacer las necesidades de sus clientes con un tipo particular de trabajador... un _escort_ , a falta de una palabra mejor.

En un principio, Hermione había despreciado la idea, pero después de que Ginny y Luna la regañaran por sus prejuicios, decidió lanzarse a la piscina... después de todo, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Y es que Hermione Granger – _a sus veintinueve años, y sin necesidad de aspirar a nada más en la vida que a ascender en la escala profesional_ – sufría una carencia de vida sexual.

Bueno, en realidad no es que no tuviera vida sexual. Tenía relaciones sexuales. A menudo le proponían citas con la promesa de un poco de acción después... pero ya ni siquiera se molestaba.

La idea de salir con alguien no le resultaba atractiva en ese momento. La idea de quedar con alguien un par de veces, esperando y anticipando el increíble sexo que iban a tener... sólo para que él la decepcionara siendo demasiado vainilla, todo lo contrario a lo que él había manifestado previamente a través del sexting.

Eso ya le había ocurrido demasiadas veces. Hermione necesitaba más de una mano para contar la cantidad de veces que había dejado que un hombre la engatusara con promesas de sexo desenfrenado, para luego decepcionarla con dos embestidas y una corrida cuando por fin se ponían manos a la obra.

Su miseria no había pasado desapercibida. Ginny había notado inmediatamente que algo le pasaba mientras tomaban unos cócteles juntas hacía poco más de una semana. Ginny siempre era la más sensata, mientras que Luna siempre tendía a ser algo extravagante con sus consejos...

_―_ _Lo hace todo el mundo, así que no veo por qué no hacerlo_ _―_ _Ginny se encogió de hombros, sacando el flamenco que adornaba su bebida y jugueteando con él despreocupadamente_ _―_ _. No quieres las complicaciones que supone tener una cita, pero sí quieres el sexo de después... así que, ¿por qué no?_

 _―_ _Además, los escorts se adaptan a tus necesidades_ _―_ _Luna intervino con una sonrisa_ _―_ _. Os emparejan minuciosamente a los dos en función de vuestros intereses y gustos particulares, para asegurarse de que los suyos coinciden todo lo posible con los tuyos._

_Hermione se había negado rotundamente las dos primeras veces que se lo habían sugerido. Parecía tan... sórdido._

_Le parecía desesperado y totalmente depravado no tener otra opción más que buscar un escort, un chico de compañía, para obtener el tipo de sexo y de relación 'simple' que ella quería._

_Es decir, ninguna relación._

_―_ _La verdad es que es perfecto para ti_ _―_ _Ginny lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que Hermione no puedo evitar mirar a su amiga con incredulidad_ _―_ _. Es como tener un follamigo…_

 _―_ _…al que tengo que pagar…_ _― p_ _uso los ojos en blanco._

 _―_ _…que está a tu completa disposición…_ _―_ _intervino Luna._

 _―_ _…Y que ya sabe lo que quieres y está más que dispuesto a hacerlo contigo_ _―_ _remató Ginny tajantemente_ _―_ _. La verdad es que estoy bastante celosa._

 _―_ _¿Harry no te satisface entre las sábanas últimamente?_ _―_ _le preguntó Luna con un suspiro._

_Hermione se rio para sí misma._

_Ginny le lanzó una mirada, antes de negar con la cabeza._

_―_ _No, nada de eso... pero es que no hay nada mejor que la emoción de la pasión inicial, ¿no creéis?_

_Hermione sabía que Ginny tenía razón._

_Era un subidón que ella parecía perseguir constantemente. Ese primer arrebato de pasión, y la obsesión mutua que podía existir entre dos personas porque simplemente... encajaban._

_Realmente anhelaba esa sensación._

_―_ _Entonces, ¿vas a hacerlo?_ _―_ _le preguntó Ginny mientras Luna le ofrecía la tarjeta del club desde el otro lado de la mesa del pub_ _―_ _¿Vas a darle una oportunidad?"_

_Hermione miró con atención la tarjeta que tenía delante, antes de levantar la vista hacia Luna._

_―_ _¿Y todo esto es legítimo y legal?_ _―_ _la miró con desconfianza_ _―_ _¿Nada de hombres raros que me vayan a acosar después? ¿Puedo cancelar mi suscripción al servicio si lo necesito?_

_Luna se limitó a asentir, con los ojos brillantes por el alcohol que había consumido._

_―_ _Aunque no veo por qué querrías hacerlo. Soy miembro desde hace un tiempo... me viene bien, cuando tengo una racha de esas en las que estoy cachonda a todas horas._

_Sin duda, Hermione estaba pasando por una de esas rachas en ese momento..._

...Sí, la idea de un hombre que supiera exactamente lo que deseaba antes siquiera de poner sus manos sobre ella sonaba muy tentadora.

La idea de un hombre que estuviera un paso por delante de ella y que supiera exactamente lo que le iba a hacer... sólo esperaba que se sintieran lo suficientemente atractivos sexualmente como para seguir adelante. Después de todo, la mitad del camino estaba hecho si ya te sentías atraído por la otra persona, ¿no?

Volvió a sonar el timbre y Hermione se arregló la parte delantera de su corto vestido negro. Llevaba el pelo suelto y unos tacones negros altos; la primera impresión lo era todo en este tipo de situaciones.

Dejando su copa de vino tinto en la encimera de la cocina, se dirigió al pasillo hasta la puerta principal, donde ya podía ver la oscura figura de alguien muy alto y corpulento a través de las vidrieras de la puerta de madera.

En retrospectiva, debería haberlo visto venir en cuanto vio un resplandor de pelo rubio a través de la rendija de la puerta. En retrospectiva, debería haber recordado que era de mala educación mirar a alguien como si estuvieras viendo su fantasma. En retrospectiva, debería haber sabido que nada salía bien cuando se trataba de su vida privada y sexual.

Seguramente, había ocurrido algún tipo de error.

Draco-puto-Malfoy.

Si él estaba sorprendido, no se le notaba.

Estaba sereno y tranquilo, y la miraba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Como si la situación no se tratara del espectáculo de mierda en el que seguramente se iba a convertir. Y, oh, el calambre que le dio en el cuello al levantar la vista por lo alto que era... superaba con creces el metro ochenta, comparado con el metro sesenta que medía ella.

Y él la observaba desde el escalón más alto. Simplemente la miraba, nada más. Ni una sonrisa, ni una mirada de asco, ni una decena de palabras horribles saliendo de su boca... sólo la miraba.

Así que ella hizo lo mismo. Aprovechó la oportunidad para estudiarlo durante aquellos segundos agonizantes a la luz de las farolas de la calle. Sus ojos se fijaron en la gabardina negra que llevaba, que dejaba entrever un elegante cuello blanco, y en los pantalones de vestir que claramente se había puesto... con la intención de causar algún tipo de impresión.

A continuación, se fijó en su ahora elegante estructura ósea y en aquellos ojos inquietantemente brillantes. Tenía una postura de completa arrogancia. Por supuesto, tenía motivos más que suficientes para presumir de su aspecto... en realidad, siempre los había tenido.

Su estatura incrementaba su aspecto casi peligroso cuando la miraba... y la miraba tan minuciosamente como ella le miraba a él.

― Granger... ― su voz era baja, profunda y sonaba curiosa en un intento de saludarla ―... cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Seguro... _seguro_ que no le podían haber enviado aquí de...

― ¿Vas a invitarme a entrar, o no?

Estaba tan tranquilo.

Estaba demasiado tranquilo... tan seguro de sí mismo y tan relajado, mirándola desde el umbral de la puerta. Ninguno de los dos se había movido todavía. No era capaz de hacer nada más que seguir mirándole y dejar que todo tipo de emociones pasaran por su rostro.

Él debió de darse cuenta porque esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Le hizo recordar la época en la que veía esa sonrisa por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Verlo sonreír en su dirección mientras su boca escupía maldad y odio hacia ella. Lo último que había oído de Draco Malfoy era que había pasado unos cuantos años en Azkaban... encerrado por sus crímenes contra el Mundo Mágico desde la tierna edad de dieciocho años.

El hombre que tenía ahora delante era la cáscara del chico que había conocido, y también algo muy diferente... algo peligroso e intimidante.

― Preferiría no tener esta conversación contigo en la puerta de tu casa, Granger... ― su voz no flaqueó mientras esperaba a que ella respondiera. ¿Cómo era posible que no estuviera sorprendido y horrorizado por la situación?

Hermione tomó aire y se apartó en silencio de la puerta. Al pasar por delante de ella, pudo admirar su imponente altura. ¿Por qué había soltado un suspiro tan fuerte para sí misma al mirar su espalda cuando él se agachó bajo el marco de la puerta para entrar en su cocina? De pronto, su cuerpo llenaba todo el espacio al entrar y desaparecer por la esquina, caminando con una actitud despreocupada y arrogante, como si ya supiera dónde estaba todo en su casa.

Aquello estaba mal. La situación no podía ser peor. Era imposible inventar semejante escenario. Sin duda, era el tipo de cosas de las que estaban hechas las pesadillas. Y sin embargo, ella sabía... estaba segura de que él venía de la _Casa del Pecado_... Sabía que había sido emparejada con él.

En ese momento se le cruzaron multitud de preguntas por la cabeza, mientras sus pies se dirigían a la cocina y se detenían junto al marco de la puerta. ¿Por qué trabajaba para ellos? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba trabajando para ellos? ¿Por qué los habían emparejado? Sin duda, se trataba de un gran error...

― Puedo oír cómo piensas desde aquí, Granger...

Se había quitado el abrigo. Se lo había quitado tranquilamente y lo estaba doblando con cuidado sobre una de las sillas del comedor. En efecto, llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco azul marino, con los botones a juego con la corbata y los pantalones que había visto antes. Y ahora que tenía las manos libres, pudo ver sus brazos mientras empezaba a desabrochar los puños de la camisa y a subirse las mangas lentamente, de una en una.

No la miró.

― ¿Qué esperabas, Malfoy? ― fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigió en más de una década. Era la primera conversación que tenían entre ellos desde que se hicieron adultos... y no se le escapaba la ironía de que sería sobre sexo.

_Oh, mierda... conoce mis preferencias sexuales..._

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Si no, ¿por qué había conjurado un expediente y había decidido sentarse en la mesa de su comedor, ocupando la silla con su corpulencia mientras sacaba un contrato de aspecto muy familiar de una de las carpetas de plástico? Estaba muy serio, y todavía no la había mirado cuando sacó una pluma de la nada y... _Oh, joder_... gafas.

Draco Malfoy llevaba gafas. ¿Era algo nuevo o también las había llevado en el colegio? Cuando él finalmente la miró, con las gafas ya puestas, se dio cuenta de que se había estado haciendo demasiadas preguntas dentro de su cabeza.

― Como mínimo me esperaba una bienvenida cortés... ¿Has olvidado tus modales, Granger? ― su voz sonó divertida cuando la miró ―. No es muy acogedor por tu parte.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada desde el marco de la puerta de entrada a la cocina... se quedó mirándolo como si fuera una especie de aparición.

Y él se había dado cuenta.

― Di lo que tengas que decir ― fue todo lo que consiguió responder sintiendo cómo la sangre se le agolpaba en los oídos ante la perspectiva de que la pillara mirándole fijamente.

Podía oírle chasquear la lengua desaprobatoriamente, y eso la volvía jodidamente loca.

― Guarda las zarpas, amor. No estoy aquí para una pelea de gatos... a diferencia de los viejos tiempos, soy muy consciente de que tienes una excelente bofetada... ― soltó una pequeña carcajada, que hizo que ella lo volviera a mirar. Entonces, le lanzó una mirada seria ―. No. En vez de eso, imagina mi sorpresa cuando me presenté en el trabajo el miércoles por la mañana con un contrato que tenía tu nombre en mi bandeja de entrada.

Así que lo sabía.

El estómago se le llenó de pánico. Sabía sobre ella y sabía que era físicamente compatible con ella incluso antes de aparecer en la puerta de su casa... y aun así había venido.

Qué curioso.

Ella no sabía dónde mirar. Hermione nunca había sentido vergüenza de su sexualidad o de sus deseos y necesidades... pero saber que él lo sabía... que sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que prefería... hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran.

― No hay que avergonzarse ― sus palabras eran casi consideradas, y ella podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella desde que donde estaba sentado ―. Los dos somos adultos consintiendo... ― su tono bajó ligeramente ―. Por lo menos, asumo que los dos Io estamos.

¿Acaso no era ésa la cuestión?

Ella dio un paso más hacia la cocina, notando en ese momento que había otro contrato junto al suyo. Ya se había tomado la libertad de firmar con su nombre en los dos... ya había decidido cuál era su respuesta... ya sabía que quería hacerlo. Pero ¿por qué?

No fue hasta que él movió los brazos para colocar uno de los papeles que ella vio los tatuajes que se extendían por su piel. Ambos brazos tenían tatuajes... incluso su mano derecha tenía algún tipo de diseño... una especie de patrón de calavera. La muñeca de su mano derecha tenía una especie de brazalete alrededor. Al menos, ella pensó que era una pulsera... parecía una fina y pequeña correa de cuero marrón que se había enrollado dos o tres veces y se había vuelto a unir con una hebilla. Parecía fuera de lugar en comparación con su vestimenta. Nunca había visto que Malfoy llevara joyas en el colegio, pero extrañamente le sentaba muy bien.

Encajaba con la energía intimidante que parecía desprender hoy en día.

Sin embargo, la energía intimidante no se debía a su apariencia. Se debía a su masculinidad y a su sexualidad... parecía que la rezumaba. Estaba seguro de sí mismo y Hermione tenía la sensación de que iba en serio... No se podía andar con rodeos con él.

Pero, con una confianza así... ¿por qué había elegido convertirse en un chico de compañía para un negocio que probablemente le sacaba más dinero del que le quedaba a fin de mes?

Su boca se abrió para hacer esa misma pregunta, pero él se adelantó una vez más.

― Te asignaron a mí debido a que tus particulares... ― sus ojos la contemplaron por un segundo y podría jurar que vio el amago de una sonrisa en sus labios ―… _gustos_ coincidían concretamente con el tipo de experiencia que me gusta ofrecer ― sus dedos recorrieron su contrato y ella vio cómo sus ojos se deslizaban hacia abajo ―...bueno, sin duda te gusta jugar, no es así...

― Si sólo estás aquí para cabrearme y burlarte de mí... ― empezó a replicar, el familiar carácter defensivo que siempre había sentido cerca de él reapareció al instante, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

― ¿Te dice la pre-firma de nuestros contratos que estoy aquí para hacer alguna de esas cosas, Granger? ― su tono era mortalmente serio, haciéndola titubear ligeramente cuando le miró al acercarse un paso más ― ¿Que yo haya venido aquí, sabiendo perfectamente quién eras y tomando la decisión de aun así ofrecerte este servicio, no te dice que voy total y jodidamente en serio?

― No te conozco como para saber eso ― escupió, frotándose ligeramente el brazo por el frío que sentía en la habitación.

― Ni yo a ti ― sus gruesos antebrazos estaban sobre la mesa mientras la miraba, tensándose de vez en cuando como si luchara por su autocontrol ―. Por lo menos, todavía no...

Probablemente se preguntaba cuántas ganas tenía de estrangularla o no.

Menos mal que la estrangulación estaba en su lista.

― ¿Por qué tú? ― preguntó sin poder detenerse. Observó sus ojos recorrer su cuerpo durante un segundo a medida que se acercaba a la silla frente a la suya en la mesa ― ¿Por qué no le diste mi contrato a otra persona?

― Porque soy un profesional ― le dijo con sencillez y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de ella ―. Tú has solicitado un servicio y yo soy el profesional pagado en esas áreas en particular para ofrecerlo... ― no había ni una pizca de malicia, burla o incomodidad en él.

Estaba haciendo esto.

Y se comportaba de forma mucho más adulta que ella ante la situación.

― Pero... ― observó cómo levantaba una ceja, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que la gente le respondiera ― ¿No habría sido más fácil para ambos que simplemente... pasaras de mí?

Y entonces vio que algo cambiaba en sus ojos.

Se puso de pie. Se puso de pie, y era jodidamente alto cuando se irguió por completo. Sus hombros eran anchos y gruesos, como si pasara mucho tiempo ejercitándolos.

Bueno, debía hacerlo... tenía que mantenerse en buena forma para la cantidad de sexo que tenía con otras mujeres...

Mujeres como tú...

― Estás pagando una costosa suscripción cada mes a una compañía que se esfuerza por enviar lo mejor ― sus ojos eran como el acero en ella ―. Si estás pagando por un servicio, quieres que sea el mejor que puedas recibir, ¿no?

Ella fue a responderle, a decirle que había otros a los que podía derivarla; no le importaba ahorrarles a ambos la incomodidad.

―Sin embargo, no tienes ninguna obligación de firmar el contrato ― terminó Malfoy en un tono bajo.

― ¿Qué significa eso? ― preguntó ella con curiosidad.

― Que esto termina antes de empezar, y que puedo hacer las maletas y seguir por mi camino ― ella observó cómo sus hombros se hundían un poco mientras él se agachaba para recoger los papeles ―. Pero debes saber algo... ― y entonces la miró directamente a los ojos ―… ya he firmado mi parte del contrato, lo que significa que si dejamos esto y nos vamos cada uno por nuestro lado, el problema no lo tengo yo, sino tú.

Ah... no le importaba... y no tendría problemas con la empresa porque ya había firmado previamente, demostrando que el problema no lo tenía él.

_Muy inteligente, joder..._

― Sabes que no puedo firmar esos contratos, Malfoy ― ella dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado. ¿Qué esperaba de ella? Tenían demasiada historia. Sí, estaba siendo profesional... pero... toda esa agua debajo del puente...

― ¿Quieres saber por qué lo he hecho yo? ― era claro y confiado. La hizo estremecerse bajo su intensa mirada. ¿Siempre había sido tan... directo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y observó cómo sus ojos volvían a recorrerla durante un instante, como si estuviera decidiendo si valía la pena gastar su oxígeno en decírselo. Entonces se movió ligeramente hacia un lado para que la mesa ya no le estorbara... y se dirigió hacia ella.

― No voy a mentir, cuando vi por primera vez tu nombre en la parte superior de esa pila de solicitudes, me reí ― esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al acercarse, haciendo que ella le frunciera el ceño ― ¿La pequeña y virginal Hermione Granger? ¿Qué hacía escribiendo a un servicio de escorts? ― se mordió el labio y su mano izquierda jugó con la cinta de cuero atada a la mano derecha ― ...pero entonces le eché un vistazo a tu lista.

Se sonrojó de nuevo; no pudo evitarlo.

La lista estaba destinada a mostrar sus deseos más íntimos a su escort. Era algo que él estudiaría y se interesaría por ellos... le permitiría jugar con ellos una vez sus contratos estuvieran firmados y se hubieran familiarizado entre ellos. Recordaba haber leído la palabra " escenarios " y ser más que consciente de que todo lo que decidiera hacer con su escort en relación con cualquier cosa de su lista estaría planeado de antemano. Pero nunca se había aventurado por esa vía de su vida sexual... supuso que en eso consistía la _Casa del Pecado_.

Y él seguía mirándola.

Estaba más cerca de ella que antes, observando atentamente sus expresiones faciales como si tratara de descifrar la mejor manera de dirigirse a ella con las palabras que quería decir.

― Has despertado mi interés, Granger ― le dijo en voz baja, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella ―. Supongo que se podría decir que te he visto bajo una luz diferente... llámalo curiosidad.

― La curiosidad mató al gato ― comentó ella, lo que hizo que los labios de él se curvaran en una sonrisa ladina.

― El gato tiene nueve vidas... estoy seguro de que sobrevivirá ― y entonces se acercó un paso más ―. Hay algunas cosas en tu lista que me han llamado la atención, pero tengo que decir que... nunca te había tomado por el tipo _sumiso_.

La garganta se le quedó seca al oír sus palabras.

¿Lo era? ¿Es así como lo llamaría ella? ¿La pérdida de control era algo que en última instancia la convertía en el tipo sumiso?

― Eso me gusta ― su voz era tan ronca que ella casi contuvo la respiración al escucharle.

Al respirar, percibió el olor de su loción de afeitado. Olía divino... y peligroso. Hermione se vio obligada a mirarlo de nuevo cuando él se acercó aún más, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras la estudiaba seriamente.

― Creo que lo disfrutarías ― chasqueó un poco la lengua y se lamió los labios ―. Creo que te gustarían todas las cosas que te haría... las cosas que haría por ti... todo ese placer, y tan sólo un poquito de dolor...

 _Joder... hablaba sucio..._ lo primero de su lista, y él evidentemente lo sabía.

― Pero eso lo decides tú, amor ― entonces cerró la brecha entre ellos, sus cuerpos casi conectando ―. No yo.

Y entonces la bruma mental que él le había provocado se disipó, y ella dio un paso atrás.

Porque no... no podía. Era absurdo, ¿no? Se trataba de ella. Era ella, y era él, y no había manera de que algo así pudiera suceder... él era Draco Malfoy. Simplemente no podía suceder.

― Esto no puede ocurrir, Malfoy ― su voz sonaba decidida, pero de repente se sentía nerviosa ―. No somos así ninguno de los dos y esto es una muy mala idea, aunque sólo sean negocios.

Ella observó cómo sus ojos cambiaban de nuevo, volviéndose peligrosos. Él no se movió, pero siguió observándola durante unos segundos, antes de asentir finalmente, dándole la espalda y caminando de nuevo hacia la mesa de la cocina.

Hermione se quedó de pie junto a la encimera de la cocina en silencio mientras él recogía sus cosas y se ponía el abrigo. No dijo ni una palabra hasta que empezó a guardar los contratos.

― No voy a destruirlos ― sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a los de ella mientras guardaba los contratos en la carpeta ―. Me los voy a quedar, y tú te vas a quedar con esto...― una pequeña tarjeta aterrizó en la mesa de la cocina.

Sus datos de contacto personales.

― …para cuando cambies de opinión.

Y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

Era una sonrisa de complicidad. El tipo de sonrisa que le decía que no habían terminado el uno con el otro. El tipo de sonrisa que le decía que él no había terminado con ella.

― No acudas a nadie más, Granger ― el tono de su voz era una clara advertencia al rodear la mesa y dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina ―. Lo digo en serio.

Ella fue a protestar, pero descubrió que no podía. Se encontró en silencio tras sus palabras.

Y él sólo sonrió aún más.

― No me pondré en contacto ― soltó acaloradamente, queriendo borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

― Ya, ya, Granger... ― y le oyó chasquear la lengua de nuevo mientras salía de su cocina. Le siguió, observando cómo se alejaba por su pasillo ― ¿No te enseñó nada Umbridge?

Y entonces vio cómo él abría la puerta de su casa sin mirar atrás, y después escuchó cómo la puerta de su casa se cerraba con un chasquido al marcharse.

Gimió en silencio para sí misma mientras los latidos de su corazón delataban el subidón que había sentido al verlo.

Pero se negaba a creerlo.

No estaba diciendo mentiras.


End file.
